Like A Song
by lyn452
Summary: Ruka and Yuki bond in the usual girl ways


**A/N:** The characters aren't mine, and this probably takes place somewhere around Book 11.

**Like A Song**

Ruka Souen's fingers danced across the ivory keys in a delicate melody that resembled a light trickling of rain. She was playing mostly out of boredom with little else to do in the mansion, as she hadn't Hanabusa or even Akatuki's fondness for reading, unaware she'd gained an audience.

"You play beautifully."

Hearing the pureblood princess' voice, Ruka stiffened and stopped playing. But her polite upbringing forced her to turn and reply, "Thank you."

Yuki sat next to her at the piano. "I miss the Academy. Time moves so slowly here. I miss my friend, Sayori."

Ruka closed the piano and answered carefully, "I know what you mean. I miss speaking with Rima as well."

Some of the excitable girl she'd once been so often peeked through as Yuki exclaimed, "We'll just have to be each other's best friends while here."

Ruka smiled as best she could at the other girl's enthusiasm. While she certainly held no ill will towards the other woman, her feelings for Kaname couldn't be forgotten overnight. She noticed the princess' nails. They were a disaster, again. "Your nails."

Yuki hid them immediately, knowing that Ruka worked continuously to make her a proper noble lady, but she couldn't seem to fit the image. She looked at the elegant, graceful vampire and for a moment felt like the clumsy human she'd been for so many years. She smiled, "Oops."

Ruka stood with her usual grace. "Come along, let's fix them."

They began their walk without speaking, but Yuki grew uncomfortable in the silence. "So you miss Rima?"

"Yes, it was always nice to have a female to talk to."

"You can talk to me."

"So you've said."

Yuki's discomfort grew, while never completely cold, Ruka seemed to always stay at arm's distance. "So Rima's your best friend?"

"No. That would be Akatsuki."

"Oh." That made sense. Those two were always together, often with Aido as well. Once she gathered what she needed it didn't take long for Ruka to get to work repairing the damage Yuki had done. Ruka worked silently and Yuki began to grow uncomfortable. "How long have you guys all known each other any way?"

Ruka paused. "You mean me, Akatsuki and Hanabusa?"

"Yes."

Ruka thought about it for a moment before answering, "We grew up together, so they've always been in my memory." Ruka resumed working.

"That's right. Aren't you all first-cousins or something?"

"No. Hanabusa and I are, and Hanabusa and Akatsuki are, but Akatsuki and I are only related very distantly."

Yuki replied, "I see." Ruka finished the first hand and turned her attention to the second. Yuki spoke again, gathering her courage to say the next thing out loud, "Zero was my childhood friend. I miss him too sometimes."

Ruka nearly clipped more than a cuticle in surprise at the confession. She felt obligated to ask, "Are you unhappy with Kaname-sama?"

Yuki was quick to respond, "No, of course not. It's just that Zero's always been there, you know. It's weird that he's not anymore. I mean could you really imagine your life without Kain in it?"

No, Ruka couldn't. In fact the thought of life without Akatsuki disturbed her more than it probably should. She finished with the last coat of paint. "Finished."

Yuki looked at her nails, which were impeccable once more. "Thank you. They look great."

Ruka put away her supplies, accepting the praise with a nod. Before she could leave Yuki said, "I really do want us to be friends, Ruka."

Ruka turned and smiled, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Akatsuki Kain had been confused when Ruka called him asking him to bring home some of the chocolate éclairs from her favorite shop and a copy of the movie <em>Pride and Prejudice<em>. But as usual, he obeyed her command without question. When he returned he found her conversing with the new pureblood princess.

"…I can't imagine Zero doing that." She was smiling in a way Kain knew meant she was enjoying herself. He was happy to see it.

"You'd be surprised. When my father, I mean Headmaster Cross, and I had settled on something, Zero often had no choice but to follow along." Yuki spotted Kain first. "Hello, Wild."

He nearly sighed at the silly nickname, but then Ruka turned to him, and he found he no longer cared. She walked up and took the packages in his hands, and then turned to Yuki, "See, I told you he'd do it." She turned back to him with a wicked smile, "He'd probably pick up tampons too if you asked him."

Kain stuttered, "Do vampire women even need…never mind, I don't want to know."

Ruka smiled again. Then she ripped open the packages, giving the chocolates to Yuki and rushing to put the video in the player. She turned to Kain, "Would you like to watch as well?"

Kain had seen this movie at least three times, all with Ruka. He wasn't particularly fond of it, especially as Shiki's mother played the lead. But Yuki interrupted before he could answer. "These are great. They're almost better than Kaname's blood." She blushed at her last statement, but the other two vampires politely ignored her embarrassment.

Ruka replied with a very practiced matter-of-fact tone. "I told you. Best in the area." She pushed play and rushed back to her seat, snatching a chocolate along the way. After a moment she turned back to Kain, "Sit down."

Yuki bubbled as well, "Yeah, Kain. Join us." She held out the box. "Have a chocolate."

Kain shook his head as he joined them. Women. The only thing he understood about them was a universal fondness for chocolate and Mr. Darcy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That turned out a lot fluffier than I meant it to. Oh well. Title comes from Lenka's "Like a Song," which inspired the first part.


End file.
